


The true beauty

by PurpleBouquetTragedy (Shaldi)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M, Morbid, Phantom Halloween Writing Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaldi/pseuds/PurpleBouquetTragedy
Summary: Erik loves Christine, she is beautiful inside and out.After their wedding. Can she see beyond the outward appearance of the Phantom of the Opera?





	

Erik entered the room, he looked at Christine sitting in an armchair near the fire, and he sat near her watching her.

They had been married for nearly three months and Erik requested her  the same every night.

- _Christine, please, I didn't ask too much_ -

- _No_ \- She answered with certainty.

- _I only ask you to touch me_ -

- _No_ -

- _Erik doesn't ask you much, just a touch of your beautiful hand on his withered skin_ -

- _No, I can't_ –

\- _Oh, Christine, Why do you reject your poor Erik?_ \- He asked while he sat near her

\- _Everyone has always rejected Erik…_ -

Christine hear his voice breaking

- _… Just because I have this face_ \- he said as he touched his mask.

\- _Even my poor mother did not bear to see me without my mask, she never showed me any sign of motherly love_ -

\- _But, Christine, you have promised Erik to be his bride alive_ \- He looked her reproachfully.

\- _Erik needs a bride alive, and you, Christine, you act like a dead bride_ -

Erik bent down to touch Christine's cheek, but, she retired from his touch.  

\- _You don't bear to look at Erik's face, and you run away from his touch_ -

- _Oh, Christine_ \- he said- _when you be able to understand my love for you, and you be able to see the beauty beyond my face, you'll understand why I do this..._ -

She saw him jump on her…

Then she felt a sharp pain in her eyes…

After, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my grammatical errors, thanks for your attention. (' 3 ')


End file.
